


Kidfic Comment Fic #3

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen/Jared/Genevieve. Jensen instructs Jared and Genevieve in the mysterious art of getting their baby to stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidfic Comment Fic #3

Jensen knows it is slightly pathetic to sneak out of schmoozing at his conference to call his family to check in, but--well, he's a new father, and he wants to hear how the kid is doing, and he kind of misses his family. Sue him.

"Oh thank god," says Gen.

"Um, hi," says Jensen.

"Is that Jensen?" he hears in the background. "Put him on speaker!"

There's some fumbling, and then Gen says, "How does the baby work?" Jensen can hear Jared cooing and Melanie crying.

He blinks. "Um. What?"

"She's crying! Just, like, non-stop," says Jared. "You always make her stop. What do you do?"

"Are you holding her?"

"Of course we're holding her!" says Gen. "We don't just look at your hot ass when you're doing baby stuff. We pay attention." She sighs. "I am in charge of feeding, Jared is in charge of diapers, you're in charge of crying. The whole system falls apart when you're gone," she says softly, and Jensen leans back, closing his eyes.

"I miss you guys too," he says. "The conference is over in two days, and then I'll be home. Did you try singing to her?"

"I did," says Jared.

"Yeah, that wouldn't make anyone feel better," Jensen says fondly.

"Shut up! I did okay."

"You sang Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star for a minute and then you forgot the words and had to google it."

Jensen snorts. "Okay," he says. "Gen, you hold her. Jared, you hold the phone. I'm going to sing, and if she doesn't go to bed after a couple songs, Gen is taking over singing. Jared is not allowed to sing."

"I did fine!"

"You did," Gen agrees. "No more singing, baby."

"Everyone's against me," Jared grumbles.

Five minutes later, one of the VPs walks by and raises her eyebrows when she hears Jensen singing Chattanooga Choo Choo into his phone.

Jensen doesn't miss a beat.


End file.
